It is known from EP1101067B1 to the same Applicant an electronic gas lighting device including a casing of electrically insulating material fastenable in use to a carrying element of an electric household appliance, e.g. an attachment portion of a cooking range, by means of at least one pair of perforations arranged at an appropriate reciprocal distance on the carrying element and appropriate mated fastening means carried by the casing. These may consist of a pair of teeth, at least one of which elastic, or of fastening screws seats, or of combinations of teeth and screw seats.
The above-described known device is more than satisfactory. However, because the length of the casing depends on the number of burners which the gas lighting device is adapted to drive, as a result, perforations appropriately arranged at a precise reciprocal distance need to be provided for each gas lighting device model; since any one of the cooking ranges may have a different number of burners, according to the model, the electric household appliance manufacturers do not currently obtain the scale economics which could be achieved if, hypothetically, all the gas lighter models could be mounted on the same pair of perforations.